


Surprises

by wordsandshit



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bottom!Nitori, Bottom!Rin, M/M, Muliple chapters, One Sided Love, PWP, Plotish?, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Nitori thought he was starting to understand Rin he gets surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general tip, don't be feeling shitty while writing smut or weird shit will ensue.

Nitori liked to think he understood Rin pretty well, maybe more than anyone else. Because he understood that there was more to him than the grinning boy he had fallen for when they were kids and there was definitely more to him than the harsh teenager he roomed with. He needed to prove himself and that was a feeling Nitori could relate to. But as the older boy’s lips pressed against his he could honestly say he hadn’t seen it coming.

His greeting still lingered on his lips, quickly replaced by a hot swipe of Rin’s tongue. Rin dropped his bag and the door slowly closed with a click, the movement enough to pull Nitori out of his surprise attack stupor. “S-senpai?”

“Shut up.” he growled. A familiar feeling of fear and arousal coursed through Nitori and he nodded, allowing himself to be dragged to the bottom bunk. “Strip.”

He nodded again, keeping his gaze glued to the other boy, waiting for the punch line. 

Rin had never shown any real interest. He knew that always wanting to be alone was just bravado but romance had never once entered the equation. Not that Nitori hadn’t thought about it, he thought about it a lot. Rin was anyone’s fantasy and being roomed with him didn’t exactly help lust levels, but that’s all it was. Fantasy. 

Except now he was on his stomach with his ass in the air. “Senpai!”

“Shut. Up.”

“B-but-“

Rin leaned in close, erection pressed against his ass, lips against his ear. “Don’t you want it?” He chuckled darkly, “I know you do. I’ve heard you. At night when you think I’m asleep. I’ve heard you moan my name.”

The boy looked down, blush burning his cheeks. “...Rin.”

Nitori felt him smile before he straightened again. “Exactly. Now shut the hell up.”

He did just that, fixing his attention to counting threads in the sheets. He felt like his cheeks would catch fire with how embarrassed he felt. To think that Rin had known the entire time and to now saw him naked and shaking. If it weren’t for the strong hand that gripped at his hip he probably would have run and hidden already.

Something made a squirting sound behind him and suddenly what seemed like a manageable freak out turned into full blown hyperventilating. His senpai was going to finger him, was going to fuck him. Nitori was so busy worrying about it that he hadn’t even noticed it happen.

A spark of pleasure ran up his spine and he realised there was already a finger moving in him. Rin was moving too fast, sliding in a second finger before he was ready but he didn’t even care. He was hardly new to anal but his fingers were small and he could never get the right angle. The boy he had fantasied about all year was three fingers deep in him and he couldn’t care less about the pain or what he’d feel like in the morning. Clearly Rin was finished being considerate though because he roughly pulled out his fingers and covered himself in a thick layer of lube. 

“I-I can’t! Senpai I’m not ready!” he tried to turn to face him but was kept still. 

“Shut,” Rin lined up their hips and pushed in, “up.”

He bit his lip hard to hold back his scream, tears welling as Rin began to thrust. 

It was too much. It was just too much. Even as pleasure set in it was too much. Rin was mostly silent, providing only a few low grunts and a slapping sound. Nitori though was a mess. He sobbed openly, wails mixing with his moans as the pace increased. He could tell it displeased Rin that he was making so much noise but he couldn’t stop.

It only became worse as his stomach began to clench, on the cusp of his orgasm. “Senpai! Oh God...Please I’m going to...” the words bubble thick in his throat.

With a sigh Rin reached around and started to jerk off the smaller boy, fucking harder into him as he did. He came first in hot bursts inside him and Nitori came crashing after a few strokes later. 

They panted side by side for a few minutes, the air between them settling and each of them calming down. Nitori was still on the edge of crying but really he was too tired. Instead he closed his eyes, content to just sleep. Rin stood silently, grabbing a towel and heading to the showers, leaving him in darkness.

\--

Nitori woke up in Rin’s bed the next morning, tucked under the blankets and alone. There were no signs of his room mate or where he had slept the previous night but on their small desk was a can of coffee, granola bar and a fresh package of wet wipes. 

Walking was nearly impossible and without even looking in a mirror he could tell he looked like hell. Caffeine and something for his jelly belly did wonders, but not as much as the wipes. Just getting rid of the crusty cum of his legs was enough to make him feel like he could face the day, or at least the showers.

Classes were pain and distraction, but the real hurdle of the day would be swim club. He would have to see Rin and he would have to actually move. 

“Hey Nitori! It’s your turn in the lane” Seijuro called with a laugh. “You’ve been real sluggish today. Rough night?”

Nitori grimaced and nodded, feeling a blush begin to creep up his neck. “Uh-“

”Hey.” Rin barked, tugging off his cap and goggles. “I need you to time me.”

Seijuro shrugged, “If he doesn’t mind.”

The youngest nodded quickly, grabbed a timer and clipboard. It was a relief for once not to have to swim. He could just relax and take some time to heal. His and Rin’s eyes met and he could have sworn they looked almost apologetic. 

Was he doing this on purpose do he didn’t have to swim?

Of course Rin would never say it, he was too proud. But Nitori could have sworn he was sorry for how roughly he treated him the other night. 

And he definitely didn’t see that coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

“Nitori.” Rin snapped, looking up at the boy unimpressed. “I don’t have all day. I wanted to get a few laps in before they lock up the pool.”

“R-right. Sorry.” Nitori fumbled slightly with the lube, half of the oil slipping onto the bed. 

His just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the bed, wriggling his hips as offering. 

Nitori had gotten used to the daily sex and softer attentions he’d been getting for about a month. Whenever Rin fucked him -although it was never as rough as that first time- he was always demanding, always dominating. Only ever apologetic in the morning. So when his senpai told him that tonight he wanted to be the bottom it was enough to rattle him. It was an idea that had never crossed his mind. He liked the idea of topping one day, but never with Rin. 

Rin seemed comfortable enough with it though, leaning into his finger as it circled his puckered hole. He was looser than Nitori would have expected too, taking the first finger easily and demanding the second one not long after. What had first felt almost wrong was now hotter than anything had any right to be. 

“Now.” the older boy order, voice ragged.

He steeled himself again and with a soft pop slid out his fingers, getting ready to replace them with his cock. He slid on a condom and extra lube, positioning himself. Nitori was hesitant, he felt much like their first time, like at any point his bed mate would just start laughing at how stupid he was to think this could actually be happening. Once again though Rin showed nothing but lust, eyes closed and lips curled into a wanton smile. 

He was slow to push inside, suddenly worried he hadn’t prepped enough or he wouldn’t be good enough or- Rin huffed impatiently, wrapping his long legs around the boy’s hips and slamming him in to the hilt. Nitori’s breath caught, letting out a rush of air that mixed with a moan. After that it didn’t take much to spur him on, his thrusts pounding in quick succession.

Normally their sex was pretty quiet, it’s how Rin liked it. He would only ever grunt near the end and punished the other boy if he was too noisy. But now that he was the one being fucked he was a moaning, sputtering mess. Words fell off his lips incoherently and he scratched at the sheets. Nitori kept silent just to hear those beautiful sounds.

“Yes yes yes yesyesyesyes....Fuck! More of that. Th-that! Shiiiiiit-“ Rin started to stroke himself off, legs tightening around his waist. “Hhhhhh....”

Nitori could feel all his blood and heat rush down and he knew he was close, angling to what he figured was the other’s boy’s prostate. “I’m going to cum.” he warned.

“Yes! Fill me up.” He grinned, cheeksk flushed red and eyes blissfully closed. “I wanna feel you for days.”

That made him so happy he wanted to throw up. It was against the smaller boy’s nature to be so rough but the sounds escaping Rin’s mouth were enough to urge him on. He thrust harder and deeper, using the last of his energy before his impending orgasm to really let go into his ass. 

“I love you!” he screamed as he came, giving one last jerky push.

Rin jerked himself a few more time and then was coming in a mess after. “Haru!”

That stopped Nitori dead in his tracks, hips stilling and all feeling falling from his body. He was pretty sure he was still cumming in a few spurts but he couldn’t feel a damn thing. He pulled out sharply and he didn’t even care if it hurt. Rin was still cumming, beautiful lips open around the name, looking so damn content. And that was the worst part, he didn’t even notice he’d fucked up.

Nitori couldn’t even breath let alone demand an apology, an explanation. He grabbed the sheet that had been pushed to the side and ran out of their room, tears blurring his sight. He was heaving sobs by the time he reached the communal showers. He turned the heat up searing. He needed to scrub him off of him.

Of all the little surprises he’d received the past month, that was the one he should have expected. Rin never wanted him, he wanted Haruka. He was using him plain and simple. That’s was why he always seemed so sweet and apologetic after, he was, sorry he manipulated the younger boy’s crush and used him like a cheap whore. That’s why they always had to be quiet. Would Haru be quiet or was it just because he didn’t sound like him?

He hated Rin. He hated Haru. He hated that whole damned swim team! 

He hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added an extra chapter because it's late and I want to post, but I haven't decided exactly how I want to end it yet. I had this whole thing planned out and then I forgot. I'm open to suggestions though. I pretty much know what I want it's more about details.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the happiest ending but the next chapter will get more angsty so stop here if that will bother you.


End file.
